


tell me again

by Hugabug



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Fluff, M/M, idk i read this article and it got me writing, not explicit aspergers but it is kinda part of the characterization of joven, this is an old piece tho so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "I've told you that."
"Tell me again."





	

“The skin wrapped around your ribs always flutters when I touch you.”

Paco laughs. “That was almost poetic.”

“Was it?” Joven blinks, lifting his head from Paco’s chest to look him in the eye, confused. “I don’t see how a mere observation is poetic.”

Paco smiles, soft and sleepy around the edges, the quirk of his lip small but the contentment and warmth big enough to light up his whole face. He knows this because Joven has mentioned it to him before– the way he softens every time he looks at Joven, the way his gaze feels like a caress.

It had been relayed as a fact, just like how every other thing that came out of Joven’s mouth was a fact. But Joven’s cheeks had been red, and his eyes, usually cast downward, away from any possible human connection, had been looking at Paco, chocolate brown irises shining with awed confusion.

He had looked so beautiful, in that moment, and when Paco told him so, Joven’s lips and kiss had been so soft.

The memory makes Paco sigh, curling into the fingers that continue to roam the hard plane of his torso. They’re curious fingers, gentle fingers, and they drag across his warm, damp skin with the familiarity of one who has written his entire existence into the expanse of Paco’s flesh. Joven traces a mark his teeth left, just on Paco’s collar bone, and Paco shivers.

“You always do that,” Joven says, blinking again. “React that way. Like you’re so eager to unravel and show me what lies beneath.” He pauses, quietly embarrassed. “I like it.”

“Oh?”

Joven nods. “I’ve told you that.”

His cheeks are dusted pink, his lips kiss-swollen, shiny with spit. Something within Paco’s chest stirs at the sight, at the knowledge that he is the reason for the tasteful disarray, and he runs a hand down Joven’s back, enjoys the way his young lover melts into the touch.

“I don’t remember,” Paco says, grinning. “Tell me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/152413881295/tell-me-again)


End file.
